


Polaris.

by ekoroshia



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, this is entirely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekoroshia/pseuds/ekoroshia
Summary: In the dead of night, Saihara teaches him how to find his way home.





	Polaris.

Saihara’s explaining the constellations they can see, Amami vaguely registers, from somewhere in the back of his mind.

He _might_ have been paying a little more attention to what Saihara was saying if he weren’t so focused on how he was saying it, though. On how Saihara makes sure to point to each star and planet and location in the sky, never failing to guide Amami’s eye with his hand. On the way that, sometimes, Saihara will get so caught up in his explanations that he forgets to breathe, which results in a small gasp as he catches his breath.

It’s endearing, and Amami treasures the times he can see Saihara for what he is - more than the detective he was told to become, more than the insecure boy the others know him to be. Saihara is more than that, Amami has come to realise; he is spitfire, strength, quiet will, and the capacity for an unshakeable resolve.

(“Do you see that star there? The bright one, near the end of the Little Dipper’s handle. Actually, that’s not the easiest way to find it, uh...Look, see where I said to imagine the line between the two bright stars that make up the outer rim of the Big Dipper? Extend that line upwards. Do you see it?”

Amami nods yes, he can see it, and he feels Saihara’s shoulder brush his as his classmate shifts beside him to lower the hand he was using to point to the one he meant.

“That star is the North Star.”)

Saihara is as bright as the stars above them, and though he doesn’t shine the same way, it is at times like this that Amami can see him entering his element. This boy lives for mapping things out, for explanations and drawing conclusions. When reading novels together in the library, Amami sometimes catches Saihara muttering to himself as he attempts to piece aspects of the stories together, and find their conclusions ahead of time.

It isn’t out of arrogance that he does this, and Amami knows that very well. Saihara thinks little of his talent, of himself, and of his capabilities. Personally, he disagrees very strongly. To his eyes, Saihara is admirable, and worthy of respect.

When they first met, Saihara had known from their initial conversation that Amami had been hiding things, and the second time they spoke, he was trying to address that. At the time, it had thrown Amami, and he hadn’t been sure whether to be irritated or impressed.

(“It’s also called Polaris, and it’s the brightest star in Ursa Minor. When we get out of here, and start finding your sisters, Amami, that star is the one we should be looking to when we’re lost at sea.”

Amami hums appreciatively, so that Saihara knew he was still listening.

“It is the closest bright star to the North Celestial Pole, and according to a book I found in the library, sailors would use it as a way to, in part, mark their location. The elevation above the horizon closely matches the latitude of the person observing it. It’s a remarkably effective natural tool.”)

It is when he gets lost in explanations like this that Saihara seems to glow.

They also allow Amami time to think. These moments remind him of a simpler time, where he was content to relax among friends, without needing to be cautious and wary. Then again, he supposes Saihara doesn’t exactly fall into the same box everyone else does. It’s far past the point they could use “friend” to describe each other, after all.

Perhaps that is why Amami feels he can be so at ease around him.

The boy’s presence is comforting, and keeps him grounded to reality while at the same time giving him the courage to chase his dreams. Although he had been the one to present the idea of finding his sisters, Saihara had been the one to begin planning it all. Saihara, not Amami, had first used “When we can leave this place” to begin sentences about their future exploits.

It had been Saihara who had given him the courage to believe it was possible, Saihara who had encouraged him not to give up. It was Saihara, Saihara, Saihara. Always him.

(“For that reason, Polaris is often referred to, in novels about sailors and explorers, as well as by these people in the real world, as the ‘Guiding Star’. It serves as a signal of sorts and by using an octant, or reflecting quadrant, to verify its position, these people would note its location periodically, throughout the voyage. So that they would always be able to find their way home.”

_Were he to follow that star,_ Amami thinks, turning to look back at the stars as his companion loses himself in perfectly reciting the traits of the next star that caught his eye, _he supposed he would end up right back here._ )

**Author's Note:**

> for the amasai discord server, who never fail to make me smile. thank you, everyone. i hope this means something
> 
> also this was my first time trying to write from amami's perspective, so please bear with me if it seems a little unpolished


End file.
